1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a fluorescent lamp device with an incandescent bulb type base cap.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A variety of types of fluorescent lamp devices with incandescent bulb type base caps have recently been put into practical use for the purpose of replacing conventional incandescent bulbs. Such fluorescent lamp devices are constituted in such a manner that a luminous tube, a ballast and a starter are contained in an outer case consisting of a globe and a case, and the base of the luminous tube is fitted to the case. Since fluorescent lamp devices of the type described above offer potential for a variety of designs, they can play the role of serving as a form of interior design. The inventor of the present invention has produced and examined a variety of fluorescent lamp devices with incandescent bulb type base caps in which no globe is provided, the luminous tube unit being exposed to the exterior so that the light emitted from the fluorescent tube unit can be effectively utilized and, at the same time, a novel design created.
However, when a multiplicity of the above described fluorescent lamp devices is used in the lighting of, for example, a shop, the luminous tube units are directed randomly in a variety of ways so an attractive lighting scheme cannot be achieved because the incandescent bulb type base cap is screw-driven into a socket of a device. Furthermore, in a case where, for example, a rectangular drive device and a fluorescent lamp device with an incandescent bulb type base cap, comprising a luminous tube unit consisting of four integrated straight glass luminous tubes connected to each other are combined, the positional relationship between the rectangular drive device and the fluorescent lamp device cannot be maintained so that the appearance of the connection between the rectangular drive device and the fluorescent lamp device cannot be kept attractive.